


I miss it

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Again, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Impulsive writing, Light Angst, That's it, au where jason just wants to go home, just home, no attacking brothers, no fighting, no nearly killing dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: “Just take me home, where the orchid grows. Let me go back and sleep in my bed. Let me rant about boys or girls or both or neither. Let me fall asleep under the sun in the yard. Let me climb that one tree I always had trouble with."Let me say the things I never got to. Let me confess to the things I did that I never owned up to. Let me try and fail and try again with you, because we had our issues but you’re my dad. You’re my dad, and I miss you, and I miss my brothers, and I miss that dumb old floorboard that would always creak on the porch. I miss it."I just want to come home.”





	I miss it

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written like. an hour after the other one.

_“I just want to go home.”_

Jason’s hands shook as he held the photo of the new Robin and Batman.

He wasn’t angry. He should have been, by all counts. Dying. Lazarus Pit. Joker still living. New kid taking his uniform and wearing it better than he did. Bruce moving on too fast.

He should have been angry for all those reasons.

But he wasn’t.

He was sick in pain.

_“I never wanted to go.”_

God, he was tired.

Tired of the training, tired of the revenge agenda Talia was trying to push on him, tired of the lies, tired of the blatant manipulation, tired of being tired.

Jason sat on his plush bed in his room within the League of Assassins stronghold, the softness a surprising discomfort Jason had discovered his first night.

As he lay down, positively drained, he just wanted one thing.

And it wasn’t revenge.

_“I never wanted to move on.”_

He was standing on a rooftop, watching Robin and Batman move toward the armed robbery in progress at Gotham Bank.

Funny thing was Jason didn’t feel anything as he looked on, hands in the pocket of the jacket he’d bought himself with pickpocketed money.

Hiding from Talia and her web of spies was hard, sure. If you didn’t just kill them.

But Jason didn’t want to kill. He didn’t want any of it.

Just one thing. He just wanted _one thing._

_“I never wanted to leave.”_

Dick opened the door, surprisingly, and Jason was unconcerned when the door slammed shut again. He hadn’t thought the door would open at all.

He heard Dick unlock the chain from the door and waited, standing there in the hall.

Everything was still numb. He was still tired.

When Dick flung the door open again and yanked Jason into a hug, Jason closed his eyes and felt a tear slip down his face.

Something in his chest shifted, and Jason buried his face into the crook of Dick’s neck.

“Jason?” his brother gasped, squeezing him tighter.

Jason nodded once.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

Dick pulled him into the apartment, shut the door, locked it, then pulled Jason back into another hug and cried into his chest.

Jason just let him.

He was crying too.

_“Just let me go home.”_

Bruce ran tests, of course. Took a blood sample. Called J'onn, who was there in under ten minutes. Called Clark, who was checking Jason’s grave in under a minute. Ran two more blood tests. One DNA test with a strand of hair.

Jason didn’t mind. He wasn’t offended, or angry, or depressed.

He was _happy._

It was the Batcave, sure, but the Batcave was under the Manor.

Home.

_“I miss it.”_

Jason was curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, blanket tucked over him and cozy as can be. Dick was to his right, Jason tucked into his side, and Tim was to Jason’s left, also tucked into his side.

Bruce was in a chair to the right of the couch, fist propping his head up as some dumb detective show Tim apparently loved played on the TV, so obviously asleep Jason nearly snorted.

Tim took some popcorn and Jason smiled a little.

Dick started snoring softly, which was the only way Jason knew he was asleep, not a minute later.

Tim huffed and brooded over it as he chewed the handful of popcorn he’d shoved into his mouth.

Jason lifted a hand out of his blanket and ruffled Tim’s hair, smiling a little.

Tim shifted against Jason, curling up a little more into his side, and Jason left his arm around him.

He closed his eyes.

He was home.

_“Just take me home, where the orchid grows. Let me go back and sleep in my bed. Let me rant about boys or girls or both or neither. Let me fall asleep under the sun in the yard. Let me climb that one tree I always had trouble with._

_"Let me say the things I never got to. Let me confess to the things I did that I never owned up to. Let me try and fail and try again with you, because we had our issues but you’re my dad. You’re my dad, and I miss you, and I miss my brothers, and I miss that dumb old floorboard that would always creak on the porch. I miss it._

_"I just want to come home.”_


End file.
